


Like Any Other Day

by sallyamongpoison



Series: Something So Domestic AUs [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Smacking, Dorian likes doing silly things for Cullen for no real reason, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, pre-porn with feelings, silk underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyamongpoison/pseuds/sallyamongpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dorian wants to celebrate a day just like any other day, because those are the best days to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Any Other Day

As a rule, Cullen really didn’t _do_ a lot of luxurious and frilly things. He was no nonsense, slightly austere in his tastes, and preferred something easy and clean to something excessive. Sure, he’d come around to Dorian’s ideas about bubble baths and fluffy towels, but it had practically taken an act of the Maker himself to give up the pilled bedsheets and scratchy jumpers in favor of something else. Dorian had tried, of course, had tried to appeal to his sweet nature and say that of anyone in the world Cullen _deserved_ to be spoiled, but it was slow going. That said, despite his inherent and life-learned distaste toward anything terribly extravagant…he rather liked soft things.

The man had shirts from University, or older, that were soft and worn thin. They were smooth and comfortable and Dorian had appropriated at least one for himself. They were comforting. Cullen liked the feel of them against his skin, and Dorian had filed that away. He was a creature of comfort, even if it wasn’t Dorian’s idea of comfort all the time, and Dorian tried to do what he could to make sure he got to feel that comfort as often as possible. It came in the shape of soft sheets, fluffy towels, and scarves and jumpers made from the softest wool he could find. Every time those amber eyes would light up and Dorian felt his heart melt just a little more.

Now, though? This was…this was a bit for him too.

Soft. Cool. Slick, almost. Like liquid in his hands. Dorian had bought them from a fancy little Orlesian shop downtown. They weren’t frilly, weren’t lacy or an obnoxious color, but they were so so luxurious. He’d rubbed his hands over them at the shop and knew he had to have them. So he spent a good amount of sovereigns on them, good quality that they were, and tucked them in the back of his drawer until the perfect moment.

Tonight was the perfect moment. Cullen hadn’t sent a message about a long or bad day, hadn’t said anything other than a quick ‘I love you’ text at lunch, but it was the perfect time for it. It was just a day, a day like any other day, and that in itself was worth celebrating. A day like any other, still together and still in love, was worth more than a hundred pre-planned date nights. Those were good, of course, decadent and special, but there was a simpler kind of pleasure in just celebrating a _day_.

So he’d pulled them from the drawer: silk underwear in that dark red color that Cullen loved so much, and slipped them on. They weren’t terribly tight, still left a good bit to the imagination, but rode low on his hips and slightly higher on his arse so just the bottoms of toned cheeks peeked out. Cullen would love them. Dorian knew he would. They were sinfully smooth and soft, and he could only imagine the way Cullen would run his hands over them and maybe (hopefully) nuzzle his face in as well. Just the thought of that made a bolt of pleasure roll through him and Dorian had to fight the urge to run his fingers over his still soft cock for the thought of it.

No, he needed to wait. He needed to be that surprise and let Cullen be the one to get him going from beginning to end. Thinking about it made it difficult, but Dorian had a decently strong resolve. It wouldn’t be long until he came home, anyway. Then they could spend the evening celebrating the day being just…a day. A day that they were normal and happy. What better thing was there to celebrate, after all?

A quick note was the last touch, one written in his elegant script on a sticky note, and he pressed it to the front of the bedroom door before he closed it over. Cullen was walking from the train station now, and it would be minutes until he came inside. Dorian had sent a message saying that he had ‘something’ for him, and Cullen had been interested. These kinds of nights were the most fun, where they could play and enjoy each other, and he was looking forward to it as he reclined back on the bed.

Not long later he heard the front door open and the sounds of Cullen wandering around. He heard his name called, the sound of footsteps, then a pause at the door. Dorian was practically shaking with anticipation, but he forced himself to calm down as he stretched out on his side and rested his head on his arm. Now it was time. Time for a little surprise.

The door opened, and Dorian smiled as Cullen poked his head in. He was mid-sentence already: “Are you in here-,” and brown eyes widened when he saw the sight on the bed. Then a blush. A blush and Cullen stepped inside to close the door behind him.

“You said you had something for me?”

“You’re looking at it. Notice anything new?”

One blond eyebrow rose and Cullen took a step in and Dorian rolled onto his stomach so his arse was rather on display. It looked amazing in those silky underthings, and he smirked when Cullen licked his lips involuntarily. That was always a good sign.

“Are those for me?” Cullen asked as he walked closer to the bed. That blush made his face rosy, and Maker help him but it was so incredibly sweet. Dorian could practically feel the heat coming off of him and he shrugged.

“Maybe,” he teased, then started laughing, “you know they are.”

One hand moved, reached out to smooth over the silky fabric that had warmed to Dorian’s body, and Cullen smiled. “These are nice,” he commented as he trailed his fingers over the curve of Dorian’s arse, “they feel nice.”

“You have no idea.”

“Any reason in particular that I get you in something silky?”

Again Dorian shrugged, and he arched his back just a little so his arse bumped against Cullen’s hand. The man grinned, pulled his hand away just enough to lay a gentle smack against it, then rubbed his palm along the soft fabric.

“Just wanted to celebrate a normal day,” Dorian answered, then let out another gasp as Cullen smacked his arse again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @sallyamongpoison


End file.
